


[Podfic] Say Hello To Friends You Know

by fire_juggler



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Podfic ofSay Hello To Friends You Knowby Sabinelagrande.Author's Summary: Scanlan is not the person best suited to strategic mistletoe deployment, but maybe Vex is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say Hello To Friends You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836915) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Recorded for Blackglass for as a prize for podfic_bingo for getting a double blackout! Many thanks to sabinelagrande for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/say_hello_to_friends_you_know.mp3)

## Length:

00:09:13 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/say_hello_to_friends_you_know.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 9.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/say_hello_to_friends_you_know.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 4.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
